personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CsPPP/The Decima(tion) Organization!
So this is a wild theory and I'm less inclined to believe this one, but anything is possible so I'm gonna post it. Why? Because I can, and if I'm right that'll be awesome! This one is about what happened to Greer and Decima Tech. So I'm sure we've all noticed that after the phone call from The Machine at the end of Zero Day and the beginning God Mode, Decima kind of just dissappeared without a trace. Once Reese took down those goons we don't see hide or hair of them for the rest of the finale. They didn't even bother to track down Root and Harold or Reese and Shaw, even though they left trails of destruction in their wake. It'd be easy to spot and follow if you knew what you were looking for, which I'm sure they did. Also, Greer was nowhere to even be seen around the New York Public Library. I suppose he could've been sitting in a car outside waiting for his cronies to take down everyone inside first, but then why not follow Root and Finch or Reese and Shaw when they exit the library? My theory is that when Greer said he was on his way "there" right then he didn't mean the library. What if he and Decima already knew where The Machine had moved to? After all, the man at the power station site did say The Machine began moving 5 weeks earlier. So, in fact, Greer was on his way to where it really was located: somewhere in New York. Where better to hide than right under everyone's noses, where nobody would think to look. So why the gimic with the virus then? Well, for a start, it allowed The Machine to begin implementing such protocols to protect itself such as moving to somewhere else, somewhere it would be more suseptable to outside infultration perhaps. Also, of course, to trigger a hard shut down. Finch did say to Ingram that The Machine couldn't be modified "At least not remotely" and that it was not able to take modifications unless a hard reset was triggered. So then this would be what Decima was really after: a chance to modify The Machine. Perhaps now it's also feeding them info or maybe even they're using it for something more. It seems like the only logical reason they'd attack it they way they did and then just dissappear, but who knows. Either way, if they did get in to modify something on The Machine it would be huge. One possibility that I'm leaning towards is that they too understand the importance of privacy. What if the entire reason they wanted to get into The Machine was to do the same thing Harold has, become completely anonymous to even the all knowing black box. Funny Finch would show such confidence in his machine's design right after it was attacked. Almost as if the writers wanted to set up the big surprise maybe? They could do all kinds of things if not even The Machine knew who they were. Perhaps even they'd hire someone like Wesley to carry out there secret plans. All's they'd have to do to fool The Machine is plan things away from technology it could hack into and then with no knowledge of who they were and what they were capable of The Machine would have no threads to connect or pre-meditation to suspect. They'd be invisible. That's my theory about what Decima could be doing. The only way they would know though where The Machine is, is if they found where it was before it moved. If Finch could do it than surely somebody else could to, but who knows who'll get those kudos. Category:Blog posts Category:Theories